Currently, there are few options available for transcribing sheet music from recorded audio, and for removing specific instruments from recorded audio while preserving the rest. To transcribe the music, one must listen repeatedly to an audio file and make an educated guess as to the notes played. The transcriber then writes those notes in proper music notation on a staff, typically with no confirmation that these notes are actually in the music. Additionally, any existing methods for separating instruments (or vocal tracks) in a single-track recording are often expensive, time consuming, inefficient, and do not guarantee results. It is to the effective resolution of the above shortcomings that the present invention is directed to.